The Literal Scar Inside
by Gabberry
Summary: Summary to large to fit here, but one thing I will say here - No Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

~The Literal Scar Inside

GrimmIchi

Summary : When Ichigo was young, he had a very serious operation, but no one knows for what. He had been taken from his parents forcefully to have it, even though only a handful of children have had it, and only 2 have lived. The other 2 children have seemingly vanished from the earth. But sadly, Ichigo had died from the operation, joining the other children who had died from the operation in the Grave for the Unknown Non-Survivals otherwise known as GUNS. Now, 6 years after the operation, Ichigo's grave has been dug up, and Ichigo's corpse is missing.

What happened to Ichigo?

GrimmIchi, smutty in some parts, characters deaths, language warning. And no mpreg.

Chapter 1 – Experimenting in Unlikely Places

The lightning struck down into the cracked ground of the abandoned woods, leaving a deep scar onto Earth's beautiful face. Even though the Earth's beautiful face has been greatly damaged for a long time already, the scenery in this old abandoned town which only inhabited a few living souls, was to die for. Even at night, even in a night like this one, where it seemed every star in the universe shined only in this town, the scenery was absolutely breathtaking. But the storm which was approaching quickly was known through out the town to leave with a great damage done.

The rain soon fell after, turning the cracked ground into globs of mud, washing in rivers along the woods roads. It ran, all the way into the darkened town, to be seen by the townspeople in the morning.

But the people inside the dark cave in the middle of the deep forest didn't notice at all.

Inside, the sounds of a woman's high-heel boots clacked onto the cave's ground, telling anyone who listened that she was pacing back in forth, as if thinking, or waiting for something.

The latter was correct.

The buzzes of a machine hard at work whirred into the night, joining the eternal fight between rain and thunder.

The woman clacked, the machine buzzed, and the rain fought.

All was normal in the woods.

Tonight, was just an average night for the people inside of the cave; it was what was going on in the cave that wasn't normal.

The sounds of the machine buzzing and the horrifying sounds of skin being shredded off a person's body countered each other, until the skin was no more, and the machine stopped.

The woman turned on her heels quicker than the lightning outside. "What the hell happened?" she screeched. Her voice wasn't soothing, screech or no screech, but she was very beautiful, her long black and silky hair was the envy of her colleagues, and those eyes…they could capture a man in a split second. It was like gazing into a galaxy, full of stars. Unless, she was angry, like she was now. Now, they were like the depths of hell.

"The guy ain't the right one ma'am." One of her colleagues called to her.

The loud clap of her hand meeting his face was heard through out the whole cave. "What do you mean he isn't the right one? You said he was?"

"We thought we got him ma'am, but he doesn't have-"

"I don't care what he doesn't have, I care what he has to have! Find the right man, NOW!" She pushed him into the night, out into the rain, helpless in the eternal battle for dominance in the sky.

"But ma'am, it's too dark out now, I may not find the right one again…" The man retorted, even though he knew he had no chance at all against this fearless woman.

"Just leave then! I don't have to fend for you anymore!" She pushed him into the black mud, covering him with the filthy goo.

"No please, I beg of you…I can't-" The man slunk further into the ground, and helplessly begged.

"Then find him!" The woman pointed out into the sky, her black leather jacket stained with the tears of the sky.

"Find Ichigo Kurosaki!" 

**TO BE CONTINUED**…..?

Gabby : I hope y'all like my new story, I am just trying it out, what do y'all think so far? And this time – no MPreg, for all the people who wanted me to write an Non-mpreg story

Review your ideas everyone


	2. Chapter 2 When There Was Love For Him

~The Literal Scar Inside

GrimmIchi AU

Summary : When Ichigo was young(the age of 15), he had a very serious operation, but no one knows for what. He had been taken from his abusive parents forcefully to have it, even though only a handful of children have had it, and only 2 have lived. The other 2 children have seemingly vanished from the earth. But sadly, Ichigo had died from the operation, joining the other children who had died from the operation in the Grave for the Unknown Non-Survivals otherwise known as GUNS. Now, 6 years after the operation, Ichigo's grave has been dug up, and Ichigo's corpse is missing.

What happened to Ichigo?

Smutty in some parts (in later chapters), characters deaths (later in the story as well, and not necessarily Ichigo either), language warning. And no mpreg.

Chapter 2 – When There Was Love For Him

_No matter how much you protect, the things you love will always be in danger._

_For that danger is you._

~X~

The town of Burntbody was one of the strangest anyone had heard of.

Everybody in Burntbody seemed to have an evil secret, even the town seemed to have a few things hiding in the shadows. There wasn't a living soul who didn't seem a little off.

Including the son of the town's "leader", Grimmjow Jaggerjacks.

His looks, his personality, even his name, just seemed to give off a bad impression to everyone who had heard about him.

Every soul in Burntbody knew who he was, and they liked to talk about him, though everything they said was like a form of bullying, in its verbal form.

"Grimmjow sure looks wild today." One would say.

"Yeah no wonder there isn't a sign of his mother." The other would say.

They didn't know about Grimmjow's mother, how she "died at childbirth". Or, that's what Grimmjow;s father used to say. Though in Grimmjow's old town, everyone made her death seem like a type of betrayal. Her name was cursed, and it became a taboo in the town, which eventually led to the depature of Grimmjow and his father.

It was all of this that drove Grimmjow completely insane inside.

He frequently cut himself with the various blades he found around town; the pain seemed like a drug to him. It was a known fact throughout Burntbody that if you came across Grimmjow in a deserted alleyway, you could see him crouched on the ground, looking as if he were completely drugged up. It wasn't a pretty sight; especially since he had stopped eating and looked like a corpse.

Before he and his father had moved to Burntbody, they had a strong relationship, no previous scars in the 15 years they had known each other.

But as time went on, and his father became a more "scandalous" type, the two broke away, an occasional "How are you?" were the only words they exchanged. Eventually, Grimmjow lost the only friend and role model he had in his life, tearing him apart inside, which also caused the cutting and starvation.

He didn't even have a friend in the high school he went to; sure his looks were menacing, but that was all the more reason people stayed away from him. Especially since he missed almost every day at school, and when he did come back, he looked as if he had died several times.

Then came along Ichigo Kurosaki.

The average picture of the new kid at school. He wasn't mean, he didn't seem to have one bad bone in his lanky body, but people stayed away from him as well.

Grimmjow didn't know what caught his eye first. The long, curly strawberry blonde locks, or the clashing tan that covered him from head to toe.

The two often shared blushing-glances, with Ichigo's a look of admiration and Grimmjow's a look of wonder. Ichigo was often the one who continued to stare after Grimmjow looked away.

So it wasn't a surprise when Ichigo made the first move.

The day often echoed in both of their minds. Grimmjow remembered the slap of sneakers hit the concrete of the sidewalk, not syncing with his own slapping. He turned around with all the strength he had in his ghostly body, meeting up with the young teen he was starting to have a liking for. The shortest (being Ichigo) looked up to the entrancing teal eyes, a full blush covering his face, and without thinking, said the first words that came to his mind, "How are you?"

The phrase almost Grimmjow aback. He often wondered how many times he had heard his father say that, with a tone of boredom. But now, with a new fresh voice behind the words, he truthfully answered. "I'm fine, thank you for asking."

It was the that the two instantly hit it off, becoming fast friends. The shared their stories of abandonment, with Grimmjow and his scandalous father and Ichigo with his abusive parents. They also shared words of encouragement, love, and compassion. It seemed like they were attached to the bone. The curious people of Burntbody never bothered to question their relationship, but they did spread rumors, like young girls at a sleepover. But, the two didn't care, as long as they had each other, they were as happy as could be.

So the late-night loving that came later in the relationship didn't come as a surprise. The friendship relationship they had before turned into two lovers, never separating in the dark of the night. When people heard the cries and screams, they laughed. But still, the two didn't care, as long as the sun never came up, they didn't give a damn how much people laughed and whistled. (Though an alleyway wasn't a good choice on their part.)

What first started out as two wondering classmates ended up being a fate that both never wanted to lose.

Until one year later, when Ichigo had been taken away from their bond.

His disappearance shocked everyone that had talked to Ichigo, which was only his abusive parents and Grimmjow.

The parents were shocked for about a minute, until they decided they did not care anymore for the worthless brat they had mistakenly given life to. They shrugged the matter of, and laughed at the realization that he could be finally gone from their busy lives.

They were right in a sense. The son they currently tossed to the side, was currently being ripped to shreds, without an ounce of anesthetic. His screams bounced off the dreary walls off the lab he was trapped inside. The "surgeons" ripped the skin off his chest, then his back, before taking out a long scalpel, and diving into the bleeding flesh. He screamed once more, before the long knife finally reached his heart, effectively killing him on contact. The surgeons noticed the paused squirming, and tsked at how worthless the subject was. They threw him to the ground, to be picked up by the cleaning services and therefore thrown into GUNS.

Grimmjow's sneakers ran through the streets of Burntbody, trying to find the only person he cared for. When his sneakers broke from the excessive use, he took them off, and continued running. Nothing would stand in the way of his love. The rain put another obstacle in his way, but as long as he had eyes he would find a way to see through. Even after hours of running nowhere, the young man kept looking, looking for the other young man no one else loved.

What he didn't know, was the one person he was in search for, was currently being wrapped into a body bag, then tossed into GUNS, never to be heard from again. And he wouldn't know, not for a very long time.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

This happened before the first chapter, I hope I didn't confuse you all… (Isshin and Masaki aren't Ichigo's parents BTW)

And don't worry, this wasn't the last of the GrimmIchi

(And another BTW, Burntbody is my made up town, I bet I made a few of you go to Google…)


	3. Chapter 3 Grimacer

~The Literal Scar Inside

GrimmIchi AU

Summary: When Ichigo was young (the age of 15), he had a very serious operation, but no one knows for what. He had been taken from his abusive parents forcefully to have it, even though only a handful of children have had it, and only 2 have lived. The other 2 children have seemingly vanished from the earth. But sadly, Ichigo had died from the operation, joining the other children who had died from the operation in the Grave for the Unknown Non-Survivals otherwise known as GUNS. Now, 6 years after the operation, Ichigo's grave has been dug up, and Ichigo's corpse is missing.

What happened to Ichigo?

Smutty in some parts (in later chapters), characters deaths (later in the story as well, and not necessarily Ichigo either), language warning. And no MPreg.

AN: I know the first 2 chapters were a bit confusing, but now everything should be in order. Now, things are happening right after Chapter 1, Chapter 2 was something that happened way before the actual story. I hope you all enjoy, and thank you to the 3 people who have already reviewed

Chapter 3 – Grimacer

_No matter how much you protect, the things you love will always be in danger._

_For that danger is you._

~X~

The man ran through the rainy night, in search of a person, or I should say the corpse of a person.

Grimacing as he ran into a dead alley's end, he sharply turned on his heels to another route.

The heavy rain wasn't helping either. The large puddles on the ground made it very hard to maneuver his way through the windy, yet lonely roads of Burntbody.

Known as the "Grimacer", this aged man kept a grimace on his face throughout his whole life. Whenever he thought, talked, or even slept, this man always had a grimace on his face. Now as he thought about Ichigo Kurosaki, his face especially said 'Grimacer'.

"Tch, what's so special about this brat…he aint the best candidate…"

~X~

After hours of endless search, the man finally reached GUNS.

A desolated area in the town of Burntbody, GUNS stood at the top of the highest hill in Burntbody. The reason it was so hard to find was because the town of Burntbody was also known for its multiple high hills, along with winding roads.

Full of "The Unknown Candidates" he wove his way through the open coffins of children, young and old.

'The government didn't bother with the details of who exactly these poor souls were, they didn't even bother to tell the parents of these children where they went. The government was full of people who never cared, ending with this world slowly crumbling.

It had been a full decade since this world, or should I say, the government had changed.

The government had already started to fall apart, but 10 years ago, it finally shut down. No one knew what happened, but everyone was clear on what happened afterwards.

It was exactly after the government's shut-down that the MAWK, or the Men and Women Killers, was formed. It was also around that time that young children started to get kidnapped, and more deaths were reported.

People all over the world started to get into an outrage, now that half the children of the world were now gone. Parents started to fight all over the world, trying to find their children. With the government gone, there was no one to go and complain.

The world started to tear itself apart. Random wars broke out all over the war. Slowly, the outer rims of the world started to get pulled into the all out battle royale, resulting into The Great Mess. The name was deprived by what people often called the whole dilemma. It became utter chaos.

Then, came along The Helpers, called that, as they had no distinctive name. Working against MAWK, they formed a union with parents all over the world. It became a silent war between the two organizations. The innocent of the world had nowhere to go, so then they were pulled into the fighting. No one could stop it.

And it never did.

The wars were still going on, even to this day. Many towns around the world were formed for the innocents who didn't want to go to war. Burntbody was one of them.

Though it was one of the strangest towns in the world, many people liked to come here. It was the most bustling town in all of the US. Everyone knew the name of Burntbody.

Then the young teens of Burntbody started to "reproduce". Though it was happiness for a few mere seconds of their lives, the elders of the town knew it wouldn't be long before the MAWK got a hold of them.

Reproducing became taboo after that. The town of Burntbody was met with so much chaos after that, so all of the townspeople left into other towns.

Only a handful of people stayed, including Grimmjow Jaggerjacks.

Though he wasn't the best of mayors, (especially since he wasn't even legal yet) everyone looked up to him. And considering the fact he had never said a word since he father had died (find out).

Then his "boyfriend" Ichigo Kurosaki came along. The two quickly became friends, and then they quickly fell in love. Everyone (at least, everyone that had stayed) had enjoyed the change in Grimmjow. Though Ichigo was already 15 years old, the two had a strong bond. Nothing could break them apart, at least, until the day Grimmjow left Ichigo alone for only one hour.

The MAWK took him away.

Grimmjow was torn apart. He started picking up cutting often, and the town fell even more apart. He barely said anything after that. Burntbody was barely anymore.

That's when the boss and I, who used to work for MAWK came into the picture. Our boss kicked Grimmjow out of office, and we slowly took over this piece of shit town.

Once word got out that at least someone was running the town, a few more people started to move back in.

They didn't know they would all get killed.

"If the children they take aren't working, then maybe adults will." Our boss would say.

She had no mercy in tearing those people apart limb from limb. Intestines and stomachs lying everywhere in town became normal. The kind of things we could pull off in our crappy hideout could land us a few decades in jail. Our boss literally ate the leftovers for breakfast. She was a cannibal.

Now, I don't even know why Ichigo Kurosaki is any different from a child.

The boy radiated "child." Everyone hated him, well almost.'

This man never liked reminiscing; it often brought a heavy grimace to his tired face. His lifeless eyes scanned through the decayed skeletons of young children, and a few grown men. He finally set his eyes onto the blacked coffin with a small soft pillow thrown inside.

The boy was still scrawny, even as a corpse.

'We often worked on actual living people, but skeletons or "already deceased" people didn't squirm when worked on.

All we needed was a sample of bone.

It didn't matter living or dead, as long as we got a fragment of bone it was alright.

But, it had to be a specific fragment of bone.

Every child in this rotten world, for 21 years now, was mysteriously born with an odd pattern on the upper left rib-bone.

Except, the candidates we look for have a number on them.

No one knew how exactly they were born with these numbers and patterns, but everyone had the suspicion that the "government" had a specific part in it.'

The man threw the cold skeleton onto his back, gripping onto the cracked skull with chipped fingernails.

Glancing at the boy's broken bones and various scars burned deep into the bone,

The man grimaced.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Hope you all enjoy. Sorry for such a late update, the holidays and This Life of Mine have been rushing me a little…

Again, sorry for the back-and-"forthness" of this fic, I am just trying to introduce everything I need too first.


End file.
